guardian_of_the_spiritfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 3: Kampf um Leben und Tod
Kampf um Leben und Tod (Shitō, 死闘) ist die dritte Episode von Guardian of the Spirit. }} | Erstausstrahlung } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | valign=top Autor } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Regisseur } }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:120%;" class=color1 | Folgenübersicht |- align=center | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | Vorherige Episode 2: Jäger und Gejagte | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | Nächste Episode 4: Torogais Brief |} Zusammenfassung thumb|left|300px|Die vier Verfolger haben Balsa und Chagum eingeholt.Balsa stellt sich den vier Gegnern, die schnell auf sie zulaufen und Chagum rennt den Weg hinauf in Richtung Wald. Zuerst löst sich einer der vier Samurai von den anderen, um Chagum einzuholen, doch Balsa stellt sich ihm in den Weg und kämpft erbittert. Die drei anderen kommen nun doch hinzu und Balsa ist von den vieren umzingelt, währenddessen läuft Chagum weiter den Weg entlang. Balsa kämpft geschickt gegen die Samurai, weicht ihnen aus, versetzt ihnen Stöße, tötet sie aber nicht, obwohl sie dazu oft die Gelegenheit hat. Während des Kampfes löst sich immer wieder etwas Schnur von ihrem Speer, die die Spitze zusammenhält. Als sie gerade Zeit hat, ruft sie Chagum zu, er solle sich tiefer in den Wald zurückziehen, dieser bleibt jedoch am Waldrand hinter einem Baum sitzen. Balsa hat gerade einen Samurai abgeschüttelt, schon kommt der Anführer der Samurai, Mon, auf sie zu und sie muss sich einem neuen Gegner stellen. Die beiden kämpfen hart und immer wieder löst sich Schnur von Balsa's Speer, bis irgendwann die Spitze vollends abbricht. Der Anführer versetzt ihr eine tiefe Wunde an der linken Hüfte, doch Balsa schlägt ihn noch zu Boden und flieht in einen anderen Teil des Waldes. Die Jäger teilen sich auf, einer sucht nach Balsa, einer bringt Chagum zum Hof zurück und die anderen versorgen den Anführer. Währenddessen verstecken sich Toya und Saya in einem Boot auf dem Fluss. Die beiden beschließen Tanda zu suchen und ihm von Balsa's voreiligem Aufbrechen zu erzählen. Sie kommen zu einem Haus, wo Tanda oft seine Bestellungen für Medizin abholt. Da aber noch viele Zetteln auf einer Säule hängen, ist er noch nicht da gewesen und die beiden warten auf ihn. Der Himmel ist inzwischen komplett schwarz und es regnet leise dahin. Jin, ein Mitglied der Jäger, der den bewusstlosen Chagum trägt, legt ihn am Boden ab. Er fragt sich, wie man den Wasserdämon auch ohne die Tötung des Kaisers beseitigen könnte und erinnert sich an seine Kindheit zurück, als ihm der kleine Chagum geholfen hatte seinen Mut wiederzufinden. Er möchte daraufhin Chagum selbst töten, damit der Kaiser diese Bürde nicht tragen muss. Kurz bevor er sein Schwert in den Prinzen stoßen kann, schießt Balsa aus ihrem Versteck vor, schlägt ihn nieder und geht schleppend mit Chagum auf ihren Schultern davon. Da Toya es nicht mehr aushält so lange zu warten, lässt er Saya hier und macht sich alleine auf die Suche nach Tanda. Die wegen ihrer schweren Verletzung entkräftete Balsa kommt nur langsam voran. Chagum wacht auf und Balsa bricht erschöpft zusammen, sie befiehlt Chagum, dass er nach Tanda suchen soll und beschreibt ihm den Weg zu seiner Hütte. Chagum läuft sofort den langen, beschwerlichen und gefährlichen Weg zu Tanda und erklärt ihm was passiert ist. Balsa sieht einen kleinen Teil ihrer Vergangenheit. Auch Toya weiß jetzt wo Tanda steckt, informiert Saya und die beiden rennen auch zu ihm. Die schon fast bewusstlose Balsa schlägt die Augen zu und in der Ferne kommt endlich Tanda. Trivia Kategorie:Episoden